


Blindfolded

by Mrlvcnsll



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, birdbox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrlvcnsll/pseuds/Mrlvcnsll
Summary: Something terrifying that must not be seen is out there. No one knows what it is or where it came from. One year after it began, only a few people have survived, including the members of Little Mix. Living in an abandoned house ,near the river, they have dreamed of fleeing to a place where they might be safe. After someone reached out to them and told them there's a place like that, they think they have a chance to be saved. But the journey ahead will be terrifying. They have nothing to rely on but their wits and ears. One wrong choice and they will die. Engulfed by darkness, surrounded by sounds both familiar and frightening, Jade, Leigh-Anne, Jesy and Perrie embarks on a harrowing odyssey and confronts the ultimate question: in a world gone mad, who can really be trusted?





	1. Chapter 1

Date: 12 januari 2020

 

Engulfed in darkness, Jesy tried to feel around to find the rope that wil lead her back to the abandoned house, where the others are waiting for her. She needs to hurry before the creature will find her and try to mess with her head. Finally after feeling around for a bit she found the string and held onto it. Before leaving she made sure the bag is secure on her back and started to follow the string. 

She was blindly walking with the string in her hand when she suddenly felt the temperature drop and could hear the birds crying in the distant. The speed of the wind rose and fear spiked up her back. She knows the creature has surrounded her and started to slightly panic. Whispers were echoing around her and slowly went louder. When it was loud enough to properly hear them she noticed what they were saying. 

"Take of your blindfold, Jesy. Don't you want to take a peek. Take it off" 

"No, shut up! Go away."

In her panic she lost her hold on the string and flailed her hands aimlessly in front of her. She wanted to get away from there but she won't be able to know where she's going yet there was no choice but to run blindly. Jesy was so scared that she could feel her heart beating in her chest.

Maybe it was the fact that she was blindfolded or she was running a little too fast but she tripped and fell down to the ground. It seems that luck was in her favor because when she put her hands on the ground to push herself to stand she could feel the string. It was right under her hand so she hastily clutched it and clumsily tried to follow it back to the house. 

After finally reaching the house she pounded on the door and screamed for the others to let her come inside. She whimpered as she could hear the birds getting wilder and knowing that the creature is getting closer she pounded even harder on the door. The door was opened with a speed that caused her to trip inside and the door closed immediately. Knowing that she's safe now she raised her hand and pulled off her blindfold. She looked at the people, who are her best friends and used to be in a band together a year ago. 

"Are you ok? What happened?" 

"I'm fine, Jade".

1 year ago...

Loud screams were echoing in the arena and thousands of fans were screaming the band's name repeatedly.

'Little Mix! Little Mix! Little Mix!". 

Behind the stage there were people running around to organise things for the concert that will start in a few minutes. Among them there was Leigh-Anne who was nervously looking out at the big crowd. She found it amazing that thousands of people could gather together just to see four girls. She laughed to herself and thought it's funny that she still gets nervous eventough she's done it for more than 7 years.

While Leigh-Anne was watching the crowd and silently thought to herself, there was Perrie at the other side of the room. She was watching the news while doing some vocal warm ups. She became quiet when the reporter was talking about how something strange is making the people in Mexico go crazy. She was intrigued but couldn't watch further because a voice was yelling that they only have a couple of minutes left before it's time to go onstage. She hurriedly went to the rest, where they formed a circle, to silently pray before they went up the stage to perform to their fans. 

It was yet another succesful night where they performed their latest album to their fans. They only had one more song to perform before it's time to go back. But before they perform the last song the girls decided to interact a little with their fans.

"How was tonight for you guys?" screamed Jade. "I hope you enjoyed tonight immensely and you guys should know that without you guys we wouldn't be standing here right now."

Jade was communicating with their fans and telling them the reasons why she's grateful for them while Perrie was looking at the crowd to take in as many faces of their fans. The gratitude she felt towards these people, who have supported them since the beginning, is huge. 

One particular fan, in the upper row, catched her eye. The girl's face was blank and her eyes seemed to be empty. Perrie shivered a little and she was getting a bad feeling. She kept staring at the girl who suddenly whipped her head towards her direction and fixed her eyes on Perrie. The girl stood up and walked over to the back where she suddenly banged her head on the wall. She repeated the action until it bled. In just mere seconds there was screams surrounding the arena. This time it wasn't with anticipation but fear. A lot of fans began to act wild and were trying to hurt themselves. The members were dumbfounded while looking around. They have no clue about what's going on. 

Perrie was frozen until she felt a hand pushing her towards the back. 

"What the hell is going on out there? Why are they behaving lke that?" exaggerated Jesy. 

Everyone was panicking and scared. 

"It's here" whispered Perrie. "The thing that made everyone crazy in Mexico is here."


	2. Chapter 2

The girls tried to look at each other in fear. it was too much to take in.

"The thing? What thing?" asked Jade.

"I don't know. Something is making people crazy. I haven't even seen anything."

Perrie was slightly breathless and could feel a panic coming. She breathed in and out to regulate her breathing. The people who were working backstage were around and everyone looked scared. No one knows what will happen and what they're going to do. One of the concert manager asked to no one specifically what's going to happen now.

"I don't know but we have to get out of here." said Leigh-Anne.

She was scared and you could hear it in her voice.

"Are you crazy, Leigh? The thing is out there and making people crazy. I mean crazy enough to hurt themselves and you want to get out of this building?!" exaggerated Jesy.

"No Jesy is right. We shouldn't risk getting out there." said Jade in a small voice. 

Perrie was quiet all this time and was thinking to herself. Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Leigh-Anne screaming.

"What are you saying?! The thing is also here. Haven't you seen what happened to our fans outside? We don't even know what the hell it is. It could also reach us if we stay here." 

Leigh snapped her head towards Perrie and asked her what they should do. Everyone in the room was looking at her now. Perrie didn't know what to do. It seems like the world is weighting on her shoulder. If she makes the wrong decision it could cost them their lives. She thought about it really hard while the others are waiting for her decision. If there's really something out there maybe they should stay here she thought. It's better if they take the safer option. 

"Let's take the safer route and stay in the building. We don't know what's happening outside. It could be way worse than here. Besides there are other people here so we got to think about them too."

Perrie looked around and saw only a few people, that survived. The rest was unfortunately caught with the fans. How are they all going to get through this she thought.

"Ok fine. We'll stay here." said Leigh. "But what then?"

Leigh sat down on one of the many chairs. The chair next to her scraped and one of their dancers sat next to her. Leigh looked at her and tried to remember her name but her mind came up blank. The dancer spoke before Leigh could ask her name.

She said: "First we got to know what we're dealing with. Have y'all seen anything that might have caused this? Oh and by the way my name is Sofia."

Jesy looked at Sofia and to the other people who survived. She noticed that they were their dancers and tour manager. Unlike Leigh-Anne she could remember all their names. There was Sam, who's their tour manager and the rest of their dancers Ivan, Chris and Charlie.

Perrie answered Sofia and said: "I haven't seen anything, but I saw a fan looking at something and she suddenly went crazy. So I think we can't and shouldn't look at it."

Chris asked: "So you're saying we should be blinded all the time so it won't affect us! How are we going to do that? "

"Ok let's all calm down and think it thoroughly." said Jade. "So Perrie's theory is that the creature can not be seen and it shouldn't be seen right? So we're going to need blindfolds. Let's search for anything that we could use as blindfolds so that we'll stay safe."

It has been hours since they sat around and everyone is getting hungry. But luck wasn't in their favor and all the snacks, that were prepared for the staff and members, were already gone. So they're left with nothing to eat. None of them dared to check what happened to the fans in the arena and none of them dared to look outside too. Jade and Jesy were sitting together and Jesy was silently comforting Jade that everything will be alright even though she's not sure if that will actually be true. To keep Jade's mind and her own distracted she tried to start a small conversation with Jade.

Perrie was not far from where Jesy and Jade were sitting. She was alone in a corner and tried not to think about the things that happened. But she couldn't help when her mind wandered to her family, who's back at home and asked herself if they're alright. 

"Hey, you ok?" asked Leigh to Perrie. 

"Yeah I am. Just thinking about my family if they're safe" answered Perrie.

Leigh sighed and sat down next to her. She wondered how everything suddenly changed. One minute they were enjoying their tour and performing for their fans and then another minute they were in this mess. She forged herself to stop thinking about it and tried to reassure Perrie. Suddenly Ivan asked to no one particular what the plan is. 

"We can't stay here forever." said Ivan. "There's no food left and everyone is slowly starving. I know we decided to stay here because it's safer but for how long? Eventually we have to leave the building to search for food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two days since the events has happened and the remaining nine people in the building were literally starving. There was no food to eat and no water to drink. Sam was getting impatient and couldn't hold it in anymore. 

He spoke up and said: "Guys I can't do this anymore."

Everyone started to look in his direction and questioned what he's talking about.

"Don't look at me as if you guys don't know what I'm talking about. We can't sit here and still do nothing. It's been two days and all of us are starving. If we don't do something we'll die here. Atleast let's try to search outside for food."

Jesy looks at him and knows he's right. She tried to think of a plan in her head how to go out there and still be safe. The car, which they arrived in, suddenly came up in her mind. It was parked right outside the building.

She said: "Ok Sam is right. We need to get out to search for food. I remember that there's a car right outside the building and we could use that to reach a nearby store. But we got to blindfold ourselves if we get out and I need everyone to go. I dont want to leave anyone behind in case something happens again."

Jade looked at the rest of their band and they both nodded.

"Me along with Perrie and Leigh will go if Jesy is going" said Jade.

The others looked at the four of them and hesitated.

Ivan cleared his throat and nodded his head.

He said: "Okay I'll go with you. I agree that no one must be left behind." 

He looked to the other dancers and hope that they also agree. Sofia stepped forward and agreed to go and so did the other two. Jesy was relieved and sighed. She asked them to gather around so that she could explain the plan to them. Once they understood the plan they went to search for blindfolds and ductapes. It took them a while but they all gathered at the exit after finding the things they need. The plan was to go to the car as fast as they could while being blindfolded and once they're inside they must cover the carwindows with ductape.

Jesy looked at all of them and nodded. Everyone put their blindfolds on and went outside. 

They hurriedly yet carefully went in the direction of the car. Charlie was the one who found it first and told the others to come where she was. All of them immediately went inside and tried to fit all of them. Without letting a second pass they started to work on closing the car windows with ductape. Once they fully ductaped all the windows they relaxed and slowly pulled off their blindfold. Jade took her phone and searched the nearest store on the GPS. Once she found one she showed it to Sam and he slowly started to drive. 

On their way Jade's phone started beeping out of nowhere and they all saw danger signs on the phone surrounding the car. Everyone started to panick and Sam, who was driving, sped up the car to get out of there. Finally reaching the store they put their blindfolds again and stepped out of the car. All of them tried to search for the door with their hands in front of them. Once they found it they opened the door to go inside. Chris slowly took off his blindfold to check if the windows are closed. One window was still open so he hurriedly went to close it and told the others that it's safe now. 

Everyone went off in different directions to gather the things they need to survive. The plan was to come back in the center after they're done. 

After maybe a half hour everyone was back where they decided to gather.

Leigh said: "So now we have to get back to the car and put all these things in the trunk okay. But you guys know that we have blindfolds on so be careful."

They all nodded and went to the door. After putting their blindfolds again they went outside and went to the car. They opened the trunk and quickly tried to put everything in it. When nothing was left they went back inside the car to go back to the building. After Jesy checked if everyone was okay they started the car and drove away. 

It has only been a couple of minutes of driving when their car just stopped. Sam looked and saw that they've run out of gas. Everyone started to panick again. It seems like all they've been doing lately is having panic attacks. 

"Shit, shit. We can't be stuck here right now. What are we going to do?" asked Charlie. 

No one could answer that question because no one knows what to do. They weren't prepared for this at all.

Everyone was scared in the car not knowing what's happening outside. The wind picked up and leaves were going towards the car. Everyone screamed when they could feel something bumping the car. If they weren't afraid before then they are for sure afraid now. Jade tried to quiet them down so it won't return. In the silence she could feel a weird pressure and urged the others to put on their blindfold. When they put on their blindfold it seemed as if only seconds passed before the car windows shattered open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh what's going to happen?


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a couple days since everything took place and the world already looked so dead and empty. In a barren world you would expect to see nothing and hear nothing. Wrong. Screams were echoing in one of the many empty streets. 

Everything was chaos. Everyone in the car screamed. Thank god they had their blindfolds on. No one knows exactly what has caused the car windows to shatter. Everyone struggled to get out of the car since it was useless now and it won't get them out of here. 

Leigh-Anne stumbled out of the car and she could hear voices surrounding them. She has no doubts that the others could also hear it because they all were yelling for it to stop. She shaked her head to try to focus and think. If they're on the streets then there are bound to be houses right. She got up to tell the others of her plans.

"Guys don't listen to the voices and try to focus on mine. Let's go to the left to try to find a house" screamed Leigh. She went ahead and hoped the others are going too. With her hands in front of her she blindly walked to the left hoping that she's right and finds a house where they could be safe. 

When her hands came in contact with something solid she had a sliver of hope and hurriedly tried to find a door. Finally finding a doorknob she breathed in relieve. She screamed to let the others know and tried to open the door. Stumbling inside she could hear the others and know they followed her inside. So without any hesitance they closed and locked the door. Carefully they all looked around. They noticed that the windows were covered so they fully pulled of their blindfolds. 

Charlie went and looked around the house and noticed it was empty. She had this feeling that something is missing and looked over to the others. To her horror she noticed that there were only eight people in the house. She panicked and ran to the door. Before she could get out of the house Sam had a tight grip on her upper arm. 

"What do you think you're doing?" directed he to her. 

"Ivan isn't in here. He's still outside. We have to save him" she screamed. 

Sam looked and noticed she was right. Ivan wasn't there and he got left outside but Sam hesitated to let Charlie go. Who knows what happened to him and if he's still alive. So he tightened his grip.

He said "No Charlie. No one is getting out of the house. Didn't you hear what happened outside? The creature is out there. And who knows if Ivan even survived? It's too dangerous" 

Charlie couldn't believe when he said that and looked at the others to back her up. They all know she's right but it's also too risky so they all looked down in guilt. Charlie widened her eyes. She felt betrayed and hurt. Grabbing onto Sam's hand she harshly pushed him away.

"Y'all are heartless. I can't believe you're just going to leave him out there to die" she said quietly. 

She pushed through all of them and disappeared to somewhere in the house. They all felt bad but they couldn't do anything. 

Sam spoke up and said "Ok guys let's not think about this and get some rest" 

They all nodded and started walking to the living room. Suddenly they could hear loud bangs echoing in the house. Everyone stopped and turned to look at the closed door. They were on high alert and looked at each other. The loud bangs kept going and then they could hear a voice yelling.

"Open the door please. Guys are you in there? It's me Ivan. Open the door!"

Sam looked shocked and went forward to the door. He gestured that everyone closes their eyes. While he did the same he slowly opened the door and they all felt a gush of wind rush inside.

Ivan didn't expect that the door he leaned on would open so he lurched and fell inside. Sam quickly closed the door again and looked at Ivan on the floor. They all joined and surrounded Ivan. He was panting and took off his blindfold. Looking up he saw everyone looking down at him. Charlie heard everything and came back to the hall and saw that Ivan returned. She crouched down and asked him if he was alright and what happened. 

With a shaky voice he answered "I'm fine. I was going to the left after I heard Leigh's voice but I tripped over something. I think it was a dead body but I'm not sure. But because of that I lost track of you guys and I panicked. God it's so scary out there and I'm glad I found you guys again" 

He shivered a little when he thought about it. Everyone silently agreed with that. Seeing that everyone looked a little pale and tired Sofia spoke up.

She said "Ok guys let's just go inside and rest. Today was awful." 

They nodded and gathered in the living room while Jesy roamed the house. The house was practically empty and there was no one else in it except for them. She checked everything and found some food in the fridge. After looking for a while she went back to the living room and sat next to Perrie. Everyone looked extremely exhausted. 

Jesy broke the silence and said "I found some food in the fridge and we could use that for now to sate our hunger. But the fact remains that all of the goods we collected from the store are still in the car" 

Everyone looked at her. 

She paused and went further "I know you guys really don't want to hear this but if we stay here, we're going to need it. So some of us have to go back outside to retrieve it." 

Everyone looked at her with disbelief clearly etched on their faces. Jade noticed and stood up as she cleared her throat. 

While looking at everyone she said "I think we should sleep first and see what we're going to do tomorrow. It has been a long day and I'm sure everyone is still shakened up. So let's find some place to sleep yeah?" 

They all agreed with that plan and went off to find places they could sleep at. Soon the living room was almost empty. The only ones who stayed behind were Jesy, Leigh-Anne, Jade and Perrie. They sat close to each other but no one wanted to speak. They basked in the comfortable silence and all of them silently thanked god they haven't lost anyone yet and especially each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry that I haven't posted an update in a while. I was kinda busy but anyways here is an update for you uwu😍

The next day everyone was nervous. They know that they have to go outside again just to retrieve the things they collected at the store. No one actually wants to do it and that's understandable after everything they went through but there's no other way.

They sat once again in the living room to decide who is going. Everyone agreed that it is wise that only half of the group will go so that the ones, who stayed in the house, will open the door when they're done. After they have been debating for a while on who's going and who's staying they decided that Chris, Jesy, Sofia, Sam, Ivan will go and Perrie, Charlie, Jade, Leigh will stay in the house.

The group, that has to go outside, prepared themselves and stood by the door. They looked at each other before putting the blindfolds over their eyes as if to reassure each other that everything will be fine and that this will go smoothly.

Already knowing which direction the car is they ran to to where it's located. Once they reached it they all tried to open the trunk, where everything was sitting waiting to be retrieved. But even with the help of all five people the trunk wouldn't open. So Chris decided to find the handle on his own.

He walked forward while using his hands to get a feel of what's in his way. It seems like no one noticed he wandered off. 

He was blindly searching for the handle inside the car and after a while he finally found it and pulled at it. Unexpectedly he felt someone ripping his blindfold off and forced his eyes to open. To his horror he saw the creature. Seconds passed but to him it felt like an eternity. He could feel his hand moving. It seems as if he has no control over his body anymore. He picked up a shattered glass and stabbed himself.

An eery silence washed over them and Sofia felt uneasy. She stopped with collecting the goods and tilted her head up. Something felt wrong so she used the car to guide her to walk forward and tried to sense what's happening around her. After hearing nothing she shrugged of the uneasiness and started to walk back to the others. But someone forcefully grabbed onto her face and Sofia could feel that the person wanted to get rid of her blindfold. She started screaming but a hand muffled it.

Meanwhile, Jesy was busy gathering things as quickly as she could while being blindfolded, not knowing what was happening around her. Suddenly she heard a scream and she stood straight and whipped her head to try to sense what happened. 

Knowing it's useless she asked "What is happening?!" 

She could feel hands pushing her and heard someone telling her to go back to the house. She hurriedly grabbed the bags and ran inside. The door was already open when she arrived.

 

After the door was closed she panicked and asked what happened. She firmly held her blindfold in her hands and tears were threatening to fall. She looked around and saw that Sofia and Chris weren't among them.

"Where's Sofia and Chris?!! Omg don't tell me, don't tell me" she cried as she leaned against the wall.

She couldn't grasped what exactly happened to them out there and asked again "Did the creature get them? Please say no. Omg we need to save them please. " 

She was hysterically crying at this point.  
Sam and Ivan were also hyperventilating and the rest are silently crying. Just like that they probably lost two people.

Ivan couldn't deal with all the crying and his emotions were also a mess so he excused himself to the bathroom. They all weakly nodded. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom. 

While he was inside he locked the door and went over to the mirror. He slowly washed his hands and splashed some water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror while a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. There was something unreadable in his eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope y'all like it. I would really appreciate it if i get some feedback uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is a Little Mix fanfic based off Birdbox. Hope you guys will like it.  
> Follow me on twitter♡ @jinswasabi


End file.
